La familia Rose
by Laky
Summary: Después de la batalla con los Vendicare paso cinco meses y el grupo Vongola ahora cursaba su primer año de instituto, todo comenzó en un día tranquilo hasta que repentinamente Chrome desapareció... tras esto se descubrirán muchas cosas del pasado de Chrome y con ello la existencia de una Familia manchada de carmesi...
1. Trailer

**Tráiler:**

Luego de despedirse de sus queridas amigas, Kyoko y Haru, iba caminando de regreso a Kokuyo Land cuando tres hombres misteriosos aparecieron.

-Hemos venido por ti Nagi Rose – decía uno de los hombres de ojos carmesí

-El tiempo se ha acabado – dijo otro hombre de cabellos blancos

-Es momento de regresar – menciono el último

* * *

><p>-No podemos dejarla pyo! – se exalto Ken<p>

-Kfufufu eso es muy cierto, Chrome me pertenece – afirmaba el guardián de la niebla

-Chrome también es parte de esta familia – decía Tsuna

Todos estaban de acuerdo.

-Se equivocan – hablo Iemitsu – ella no es parte de la familia Vongola –

* * *

><p>-Lárguense – aparecía entre las nieblas – yo no soy nada de ustedes – unos ojos violeta se vieron reconociendo a la persona que había aparecido –<p>

* * *

><p>-Nosotros somos "La Familia Rose" – un grupo de chicas apareció<p> 


	2. 1 Chrome desapareció

**Capítulo 1: Chrome desapareció **

No pude entender porque todo a mí alrededor estaba cubierto con aquel fulminante rojo carmesí y ese calor proveniente de las llamas que se iban incrementando como si me dijera que estaba en el mismísimo infierno y al escuchar aquellos gritos devastadores pidiendo clemencia y piedad solo podía confirmármelo…

Los sollozos llantos temerosos de pequeños que lloraban…

Me levante del suelo para poder encontrar a alguien… mi vista estaba dirigida hacia todos lados sin poder comprender aun lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos hasta que mi vista se detuvo en un punto donde pude visualizar a una persona de cabellos largos que apuntaba con un arma a otra que estaba protegiendo a un pequeño niño con su cuerpo.

-Por favor, por favor no mates a mi hijo! TE LO RUEGO! – gritaba la mujer abrazando a su menor hijo que no dejaba de llorar

-Por que debería hacerlo cuando ustedes no tuvieron clemencia con nosotras – contesto aquella persona de cabellos largos manchados de aquel rojo carmesí que observaba por todos lados

-Te lo ruego, solo mi hijo! SOLO MI HIJO! – suplico

-No! – Fue la respuesta provocando que aquel rojo carmesí saliera como si se tratara de una fuente de la mujer que protegía a su hijo – no merecen nada de nosotras… no merecen vivir después del pecado que cometieron! –

No lo entendía, no entendía, quien era esa persona, a que se refería con la palabra "pecado", porque todo estaba manchado de rojo… porque mis manos estaban rojas… las llamas quemaron todo a mi alrededor junto con "el pecado" que no supe que significaba en ese momento.

Sin darme cuenta que no era la única en ese mismo estado… a mi alrededor habían muchas más que estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo… o por lo menos eso pensaba…

Un mundo rojo fue lo primero que vi…

Pero lo que más me intrigaba era porque había un gran dolor en mi pecho… y… quien era yo…

* * *

><p>"<em>Los temores, las sospechas, la frialdad, la reserva, el odio, la traición, se esconden frecuentemente bajo ese velo uniforme y pérfido de la cortesía. Dicen que la realidad nos engaña y la fantasía nos confunde. Quitémonos las vendas de los ojos y veamos lo que es la realidad que la fantasía ya se terminó"<em>

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya cinco meses desde la batalla con Vendicare y la maldición de los Arcobalenos se había terminado. Ahora el grupo Vongola cursaba su primer año de instituto.<p>

Los rayos del sol iban asomándose tras las montañas dando inicio a un nuevo día para Nanimori. Sin percatarse que las sombras estaban a punto de comenzar un reinicio y con ello las vendas debían ser quitadas…

En la casa de los Sawada…

Un castaño dormía tranquilamente hasta que su espléndido tutor entraba a su habitación para despertarlo.

-Tsuna despierta – dijo una vez

-Hmm… - el castaño no hizo caso

-Tsuna – dijo una segunda vez mientras lo movía

Pero el castaño no hizo caso y se enredó más entre sus sabanas.

-Bueno – suspiro el tutor – tendré que usar el método antiguo de la familia Vongola para despertar -

El ex Arcobaleno se puso una bata blanca mientras sacaba de no sé dónde un desfibrilador (creo que así se llama) para empezar a contar.

-Uno, dos, tres – pasándole electricidad por todo el cuerpo al castaño

-HIIIIIIIII! – grito saltando de un brinco de la cama

-Al fin despiertas Dame-Tsuna – dijo él bebe con una sonrisa

-Reborn! –

-Te llame dos veces eso te pasa por no despertar –

-Un día de estos me vas a matar – lloraba el castaño maldición su suerte junto a su pequeño tutor

-Date prisa o llegaras tarde al instituto –

-Okey –

En la planta baja se encontraban tres menores desayunando haciendo su alboroto como siempre hasta que se les unió el mejor hitman del mundo golpeando al bovino que corría para que se quedara en silencio y así desayunar tranquilamente.

-Buenos días – saludaba el castaño ya vestido con el uniforme

-Buenos días Tsu-kun – saludo su madre con una tierna sonrisa

-Buenos días Tsuna-ni – también saludo uno de los menores, Fuuta

-Hola Fuuta – se sentó

El desayuno paso tranquilamente gracias a que Lambo estaba inconsciente se podría decir tranquilo hasta que despertó con gritos hacia Reborn siendo golpeado otra vez.

Estaba siendo un día como cualquiera, al terminar de desayunar se retiraron para ir a sus respectivos colegios.

-Que les vaya bien – se despedía Nana desde la entrada

-Ya volvemos – dijeron todos

Encontrando al salir a dos jóvenes que esperaban al castaño.

-Buenos días Juudaime – saludo enérgico el chico de cabello gris

-Yo Tsuna – también saludo el moreno

-Buenos días a los dos Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun – se fue acercando a sus dos amigos

Caminaron a su instituto pasando primero a la primaria Nanimori donde se quedaban los tres menores.

De camino al instituto de los tres jovencitos se encontraron con una jovencita de cabellos castaños cortos junto con su hermano, provocando un sonrojo en nuestro Dame.

-Buenos días Tsuna-kun – saludo Kyoko con una sonrisa – Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun -

-Buenos días EXTREMOS Sawada! – grito Ryohei

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan, Oni-san –

Los cinco siguieron su camino tranquilamente al instituto para encontrarse al terror de Nanimori como siempre en la entrada vigilando que los alumnos estuvieran correctamente uniformados.

-Buenos días Hibari-sempai – saludo Tsuna

Después de todo lo que habían pasado ahora Tsuna podía si quiera saludar correctamente a su guardián de la nube sin ponerse a temblar de miedo.

-Hmp – el prefecto desvió la mirada ignorándolos como siempre lo hacia

Ese día estaba siendo uno tranquilo entre todos, alegre y calmado pero esto solo duraría un poco más, la tranquilidad se terminaría para los Vongola y en especial para la única guardiana.

Al terminar las clases Kyoko y Chrome se despidieron de los chicos porque iban a dar un paseo por la ciudad junto con Haru quien la esperaba en su pastelería favorita de siempre.

-Chicas aquí – levanto la mano Haru

-Hola Haru-chan te hicimos esperar mucho? –

-No nada que ver acabo de llegar desu – sonrió

-Hola Haru – saludo la peli índigo

-Qué bueno que hayas venido Chrome-chan, últimamente no has podido venir -

-Es que Mukuro-sama estuvo dándome un entrenamiento –

-Hahi fue duro? –

-No – negó con la cabeza

Pidieron un trozo de pastel cada una para seguir con la conversación.

-Chrome-chan ya pensaste que le vas a regalar a Mukuro? – pregunto Kyoko

-Aun no lo sé… - se ruborizo

-No te preocupes que para eso Haru y Kyoko-chan vinimos a ayudarte – dijo muy animada Haru

-Gracias – agradeció Chrome

Luego de comer su delicioso pastel las tres salieron para entrar de tienda en tienda buscando un regalo para el cumpleañero ya que su cumpleaños estaba solo a unas horas. Chrome no sabía que comprarle a su querido Mukuro-sama así que pidió ayuda a sus dos amigas quienes gustosamente aceptaron ayudarla.

Siguieron viendo tiendas muy animadas buscando el regalo perfecto para el cumpleañero durante toda la tarde.

Mientras en la casa Sawada todos se encontraban reunidos haciendo la tarea.

-Dame-Tsuna que harás mañana? – pregunto el ex Arcobaleno

-Que hare? Pues ir al instituto donde más – contesto el castaño

Para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-Juudaime! – grito Gokudera preocupado mientras que Yamamoto solo reía

-Eso duele Reborn! – se quejo

-Te lo mereces por no acordarte –

-Que me olvido? –

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Mukuro -

-Su cumpleaños? –

-Vamos a tener una fiesta? – pregunto Yamamoto animado

-Festejar a ese idiota che – a Gokudera no le gustaba la idea

-Como jefe debes de festejar a tu guardián de la niebla – dijo Reborn

-Entiendo pero Mukuro no va a querer venir a que celebremos su cumpleaños – suspiro Tsuna

-Eso es cierto, Mukuro no es de los que vienen a fiestas – opino Yamamoto

-Pues él se lo pierde! – grito Gokudera enojado

-Por lo menos ve a darle un regalo y felicitarlo – dijo Reborn

-Okey – termino cediendo

-Le diré a mi padre que prepare sushi –

-Yo no pienso llevarle nada – cruzo de brazos el oji verde

Los tres empezaban a planear lo que harían para el día de mañana.

Volviendo con las chicas ellas ya habían terminado de encontrar el regalo perfecto, Chrome estaba muy feliz dándose cuenta que ya empezaba a anochecer.

-Anoche – menciono Chrome mirando el cielo

-Es cierto es momento en que Haru regrese a casa desu –

-Oni-chan se va a preocupar si llego tarde –

-Gracias por todo Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan – hizo una reverencia, Chrome

-No fue nada, espero que le guste – sonrió Kyoko

-Veras que le encantara mucho desu – también sonrió Haru

Se despidieron cada una yéndose con dirección a sus hogares, con una contenta Chrome e ilusionada de solo pensar lo que le diría su amado Mukuro-sama por el regalo que le había comprado, aún tenía unas cuantas cosas que arreglar pero tenía lo fundamental.

Iba caminando de regreso a Kokuyo Land cuando tres hombres misteriosos aparecieron poniéndose en su camino.

-Hemos venido por ti Nagi Rose – decía uno de los hombres de ojos rojos

-El tiempo se ha acabado – dijo otro hombre de cabellos blancos

-Es momento de regresar – menciono el último – las vendas deben ser quitadas –

Solo con ver a estos tres hombres supo con solo esas simples palabras a que se referían, su tiempo se había terminado, era momento de regresar, la fantasía debía terminar, la realidad debía ser sacada a la luz, las vendas de sus ojos debían ser quitadas… bajando la mirada.

-Yo… yo quisiera pedirles una última petición, por favor –

Estos tres hombres se vieron entre ellos para luego suspirar.

-Solo tienes una hora, nada menos nada mas –

-Gracias –

Dijo para salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas alejándose de los tres hombres con dirección a la casa de su Jefe, solo tenía una hora, solo una hora.

Llego en 20 minutos a su destino toda agitada para luego tocar la puerta.

-Ya voy – se escuchó una voz femenina – Are Chrome-chan bienvenida –

-Disculpe… esta… Sawa… da… - apenas podía hablar

-Si esta, entra te daré un vaso de agua estas muy agitada – la invito a pasar

-No… no se preocupe… yo… solo… -

-Bueno – dejo la puerta abierta para llamar a su hijo – Tsu-kun te están buscando! –

-Ya voy – se escuchó la voz del castaño con sus pasos

Hasta que se le vio bajando las escaleras.

-Chrome? –

-Jefe… -

-Pasa algo? –

Detrás iban bajando los dos guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia con Reborn en el hombro de Yamamoto.

-Jefe… sabe que mañana es el cumpleaños de Mukuro-sama? –

-Sí, estábamos hablando de eso ahora mismo –

-Pensamos ir a Kokujo Land para festejarle ahí – dijo Yamamoto

-Entiendo… y me alegro… - sonrió Chrome para sorpresa de los chicos

Eran raras las veces que veían sonreír a la tímida Chrome.

-Chrome pasa algo? – la intuición de Tsuna le decía que algo pasaba

Su única guardiana dejo de sonreír dirigiendo su mirada al castaño.

-Sawada – menciono

Sorprendiéndoles de nuevo.

-Solo quería… vine a saber si se acordaba del cumpleaños de Mukuro-sama y me alegro mucho que lo haya hecho… - desvió su mirada

-Solo viniste a decir eso? Mira que molestar a Juudaime –

-Ma, ma tranquilo Gokudera – trato de tranquilizarlo

-Solo viniste a eso? – pregunto Tsuna

-Si –

La intuición de Tsuna se estaba volviendo loca, algo no estaba bien pero…

-Bueno estaremos mañana ahí –

-Si… -

Se iba retirando y antes de cerrar la puerta volteo a ver a su jefe y sus compañeros para decir.

-Adiós –

-Cuídate –

Al cerrarse la puerta Tsuna se dio cuenta que su guardiana movió los labios diciendo algo pero no lo comprendió en ese momento los chicos se iban subiendo de nuevo a la habitación pero el castaño se mantuvo mirando la puerta.

-Pasa algo Tsuna? – pregunto Reborn subiendo a su cabeza

-Eh? No nada… -

La noche había llegado a Nanimori y solo quedaban 15 minutos…

"_Tengo que llegar"_ pensaba Chrome corriendo con todas sus fuerzas

Mientras que en Kokujo Land…

-Aún no ha vuelto Chrome? – pregunto Mukuro

-Aun no Mukuro-sama – contesto Chikusa

-Esa mocosa ya ha tardado pyo – dijo Ken

-Dijo que estaría con las chicas Vongola – menciono Fran – espero que no se haya olvidado mi pastel de fresas –

A las afueras de Kokujo… justo frente a la residencia del grupo de Mukuro.

-Se acabó el tiempo – dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos

-Lo se… - dijo bajito Chrome agitada

-Es hora de irnos –

-Si… - unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas

El tiempo se había acabado y las vendas debían ser quitadas.

La vista de Chrome se dirigió por última vez a Kokujo pensando en sus tres amigos, Ken, Chikusa y el pequeño Fran y por último en la persona que se había vuelto la más importante en su vida su amado Mukuro, a quien agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón que la llevara junto a él, que le diera la oportunidad de tener amigos y lo que significaba el amor por alguien, a pesar de su carácter malicioso. Se había vuelto la persona más valiosa en su corazón.

Aunque sabía muy bien que ese sentimiento como cualquier otro que hubiera podido sentir se quedara junto a ella cuando sus vendas fueran quitadas.

-Mukuro-sama adiós… - susurro

Iba siendo envuelta en una fina capa para desaparecer de la vida de todos los que había conocido, sabía que este momento llegaría, lo sabía desde que había abierto los ojos al infierno, encontrarse con Mukuro, conocer a su Jefe, conocer a los guardianes Vongola… conocer a las chicas… conocer a todos… y pasar tan hermosos momento junto a ellos como difíciles en sus luchas solo era un mundo lleno de fantasía, solo una ilusión que debía desaparecer para cuando sus ojos fueran abiertos a la realidad…

Está preparada, estaba… fue cuando un fuerte sentimiento punzo dentro de su corazón.

-No… no… - negaba con la cabeza – no… - _no quiero irme, no por favor – _no… - miles de lágrimas iban cayendo por sus mejillas – no… - parecía que se estuviera ahogando a cada segundo que la imagen de Kokujo iba desapareciendo – no… - _no quiero_ – MUKURO-SAMA! – fue su último grito

Y el lazo de Mukuro con Chrome se rompió.

Al día siguiente en la entrada del instituto de Nanimori un eufórico Mukuro se encontraba esperando impaciente apretando las manos a los Vongola con sus tres compañeros quienes también estaban de la misma manera.

-Que hacen aquí herbívoros – apareció el terror de Nanimori, Hibari sacando sus tonfas

-Kfufufu Ave-kun no estoy con ánimos para jugar contigo – dijo con una voz aterradora

-Entonces lárguense perturban la paz de Nanimori –

-Kfufufu no haremos nada, solo esperamos a Vongola –

Sus otros tres compañeros estaban ya en su límite para no decir nada o actuar, su preocupación estaba solo concentrada en saber que su compañera estaba con los Vongola.

Fue cuando el grupo Vongola llego.

-Mukuro? – menciono Tsuna teniendo toda la atención

-Que hacen aquí tan temprano?! – dijo Gokudera enojado por la presencia de los Kokujo

Pero al ver que la persona que buscaban no estaba con ellos…

-Vongola… Chrome desapareció – dijo Mukuro ocultando sus ojos bajo la sombra

-Chrome qué? – no entendió a la primera

-No escuchaste! La mocosa desapareció! – grito Ken eufórico

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y Tsuna supo de inmediato por su intuición que lo que decía Mukuro era cierto.

-La han buscado?! – pregunto preocupado Tsuna

-Estuvimos toda la noche buscándola – respondió Fran

-No puede ser… ella vino en la noche a decirnos sobre tu cumpleaños… ella… -

A su mente vino la preocupación que tuvo al verla marchar esa noche y aquello que no escucho pero vio que susurro.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Yo se que es poco pero esto solo es el comienzo, las cosas se van a poner mas interesantes<strong>

**La parte cuando Chrome ya sabia que debía irse y al final se arrepintió me hizo llorar ToT **


	3. 2 Reuniendo información

**Capítulo 2: Reuniendo información **

-Lo mejor es que conversemos después de clases – dijo Reborn notando las miradas

-Kfufufu Arcobaleno crees que tengo la paciencia suficiente para esperar que terminen sus estúpidas clases –

Los ojos de Mukuro no mentían.

-Hibari tenemos que hablar esto ahora – se dirigió al prefecto muy serio

-Hmp – Hibari empezó a caminar

Todos siguieron al prefecto de Nanimori hasta la azotea.

-Ahora que estamos solos Mukuro explica que pasa? – pregunto Reborn

-Que no entienden que Chrome ayer no llego – contesto Chikusa muy molesto tratando por todos los medios de controlarse

-No llego ayer? – pregunto Tsuna – pero si ayer estaba camino para haya –

-La viste pyo –

-Ayer fue a verme a mi casa para decirme que hoy era tu cumpleaños Mukuro –

-No fue con las chicas Vongola? – pregunto Fran

-Ella estaba con nosotros hasta el atardecer – dijo Kyoko entrando a la azotea junto a su hermano, el guardián del sol – luego nos fuimos cada una por su parte – parecía al tanto de la situación

-Ya noche llego a la casa del Juudaime – dijo Gokudera

-Solo vino a decirnos sobre el cumpleaños de Mukuro y se fue de inmediato – dijo Yamamoto

-Pues no llego! – grito Fran ocultándose entre sus nieblas irritado y preocupado poco común en el

-No puede ser… - Tsuna también empezaba a preocuparse

Si solo hubiera hecho caso a su intuición esa noche, seguro era porque algo como esto iba a pasar, se iba arrepintiendo

Todos no tenían ninguna información más que la vieron hasta el anochecer en la casa de Tsuna solo por unos minutos pero luego… que había pasado… Chrome había desaparecido, donde estaba?

Luego de la conversación en la azotea sobre la desaparición de Chrome, todos fueron a buscar por los alrededores, hasta Hibari aunque él lo hacía porque Chrome era una estudiante de Nanimori y su deber era proteger a los estudiantes de su instituto.

Se dividieron en grupos para buscarla pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo no había ningún rastro de ella, era como si la tierra se la hubiera comido.

El grupo de Kokujo ya estaba muy impaciente y destrozaba todo a su paso hasta el pequeño Fran que era el que no hacía nada y siempre se comportaba monotamente.

Había pasado ya una semana y todos estaban preocupados por la guardiana de la niebla.

-No puede desaparecer así como así – dijo Tsuna muy preocupado

-Y él bebe no aparece desde hace tres días – dijo Yamamoto

-Reborn fue a Italia, dijo que iría a averiguar con algunos contactos suyos -

-Espero que traiga noticias –

-Juudaime! – iba llegando Gokudera corriendo

-Gokudera-kun que pasa? – pregunto Tsuna

-Juudai… me… - recuperaba el aliento – Juudaime tengo información –

-Habla – los ojos de Tsuna se iluminaron

-Después de que viniera a la casa del Juudaime una señora vio a la chica corriendo con dirección a Kokujo dijo que parecía tener mucha prisa –

-Así que si estaba con dirección a Kokujo –

-Nada más? – pregunto Yamamoto

-No nada más – respondió irritado – pero si estaba dirigiéndose a Kokujo puede que haya alguna pista allí –

-Tienes razón no hemos ido a buscar por ahí – dijo Tsuna

-Entonces que estamos esperando – Yamamoto empezó a caminar seguido por los dos restantes

Al llegar a Kokujo encontraron en la entrada a Fran que jugaba desganadamente

-Fran –

-Vongola – levanto la mirada a los visitantes mostrando unas ojeras bajo sus ojos

-Fran tienes la cara pálida – se preocupó Tsuna

-No he dormido bien estas noches – contesto

-Has comido bien? – pregunto Yamamoto también preocupado

-No les interesa –

-Mocoso! – Gokudera

-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun – Tsuna lo calmo – Fran vinimos aquí porque queremos saber si han inspeccionado por los alrededores de Kokujo –

-Fue lo primero que hicimos –

-Ya veo… -

-Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Es que una señora le dijo a Gokudera-kun que vio a Chrome corriendo con dirección a Kokujo, eso quiere decir que venía aquí –

-Hmm… - parecía no importarle esa información

-Y donde están Mukuro y los demás? – pregunto Yamamoto

-El maestro con los idiotas se fueron hace dos días fuera de la ciudad –

-Y estas solo?! –

-Si –

-No puede ser… - suspiro Tsuna para luego acercarse al menor agarrándole del brazo – vamos –

-Eh? –

-No puedes quedarte aquí sin comer ni dormir –

-No quiero – quiso soltarse

-No está a discusión – los ojos de Tsuna se pusieron serios asustando a Fran

Sin poder protestar se fueron a la casa del castaño, pidiéndole a su madre que preparara algo rápido para que comiera Fran, al ver al peli verde tan pálido de inmediato empezó a hacer algo de comer pasándole de bocadillos unas galletas.

Fran se quedó a dormir esa noche pero a la mañana siguiente no lo encontraron, eso preocupo a Tsuna así que salió rápidamente al único lugar donde podía estar, a Kokujo.

Y como lo intuyo lo encontró ahí parado mirando el cielo mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Fran – lo nombro despacito

-Vongola – lo miro un momento

Pero al momento en que vio los brazos extendidos de Tsuna no lo pensó ni una vez y fue corriendo hacia él. Tsuna solo se limitó a abrazarlo tratando de transmitirle un sentimiento de seguridad y tranquilidad. Después de todo Fran seguía siendo un niño, a pesar que era fuerte aún era un niño.

Luego de calmarse le explico que Mukuro junto con Ken y Chikusa se fueron a buscar a Chrome después de que el ilusionista hiciera unas ilusiones en la entrada de Kokujo donde pudieron ver una imagen borrosa de Chrome llegando a la entrada pero repentinamente desapareció entre las sombras.

-Entonces si llego… algo debió pasar aquí -

-Las llamas del maestro no fueron tan fuertes para verla –

-Utilizo sus llamas? –

-Si –

Por un momento Tsuna se quedó pensando, si utilizo las llamas de la niebla y no fueron suficientes, que tal si él le daba un poco de sus llamas a Fran para incrementar el poder del menor y así pudieran si quiera…

-Fran puedes hacer lo mismo que hizo Mukuro? – pregunto

-Le costó mucho al maestro, mi poder no es suficiente –

-Pero puedes –

Este asintió con la cabeza

-Hazlo, yo te daré mis llamas para que podamos incrementar tus ilusiones –

Los ojos del menor se abrieron, esto era una buena idea y sin pensarlo más se puso en posición para empezar a esparcir sus nieblas por la entrada de Kokujo.

Tsuna entro modo última voluntad y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del peli verde le traspaso todo el poder que pudiera, incrementando las llamas de Fran quien al abrir los ojos, las nieblas empezó a tomar forma.

Frente a los dos estaban una Chrome agitada que acababa de correr sosteniendo un pequeño paquete entre sus manos.

-Se acabó el tiempo – escucharon una voz masculina

-Lo se… - dijo bajito Chrome

-Es hora de irnos – se escuchó otra voz diferente

-Si… - notaron como unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de su amiga

Fue cuando pudieron ver tres sombras negras que se iban acercando a Chrome y a ella levanto la mirada una última vez hacia Kokujo como si estuviera pensando algo, siendo envuelta entre las tres sombras escuchando apenas sus últimas palabras.

-Adiós Mukuro-sama… -

E iba despareciendo, poco a poco su querida amiga estaba desapareciendo. Y antes que ella desapareciera Tsuna se dio cuenta de la expresión de horror en el rostro de su guardiana, era obvio con solo ver aquellos ojos que ella misma sabía que tenía que irse pero no quería irse y su último grito lo confirmo.

-MUKURO-SAMA! -

Ahí termino la ilusión, el poder que utilizaron los dos había sido mucho, sobre todo en crear las ilusiones de aquellas tres sombras que no identificaron ni su rostro, como si esas sombras hubieran drenado todo su poder… estaban agotados pero lo que querían saber lo habían conseguido.

Chrome no había sido secuestrado o por lo menos eso parecía ya que ella sabía lo que pasaba y había ido por su propia voluntad irse con esas sombras.

-Mukuro sabe todo esto? – pregunto Tsuna

-Pudimos ver… imágenes borrosas… no… oír… sus voces – contesto Fran apenas hablando

-Entonces no tiene toda la información… seguro que está pensando que la secuestraron contra su voluntad –

-Si… -

Luego de recuperar las fuerzas suficientes para caminar se retiraron de Kokujo volviendo a la casa del castaño, encontrando en la entrada a sus dos guardianes que al verlo preguntaron qué había pasado. Tsuna les dijo que les explicaría después.

Fueron al instituto como siempre con un pensativo Tsuna tratando de orden sus ideas de lo que había visto con la ayuda de Fran pero como explicarlo, hasta el a pesar que había visto a Chrome no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado.

Las clases siguieron su rumbo hasta que el timbre del receso se escuchó.

-Juudaime… Juudaime… -

Tsuna seguía en sus pensamientos.

-Dame-Tsuna despierta! – recibió un fuerte golpe haciéndolo caer de la silla

-Reborn! – supo de inmediato quien lo había golpeado

-No estés en la luna Dame-Tsuna – dijo el ex Arcobaleno

-Bebe cuando llegaste? – pregunto Yamamoto

-Hace solo unas horas, volviendo al tema, todos nos reunirnos en la casa de Tsuna después de clases – dijo Reborn

-Encontraste algo? – Tsuna tenía esperanzas

-No la encontré a ella pero si encontré algo interesante, solo vengan rápido después de clases - empezó a retirarse parándose en la puerta un momento – ya mande a llamar a Mukuro y Hibari avísenle a Ryohei –

-Si! –

Los tres jóvenes estaban al tanto del reloj después de la partida de Reborn, en el receso habían comunicado de su reunión a Ryohei sin que Kyoko se enterara porque aunque estuviera preocupada no podían meterla mucho en esto, la intuición de Tsuna le decía que no iba a ser algo bueno.

Al terminar las clases los tres jóvenes se retiraron rápidamente encontrándose en la entrada con Ryohei.

En la casa de Tsuna ya se encontraban los Kokujo, con Reborn y un Hibari a un lado apoyado en la pared para sorpresa de todos tranquilo.

-Reborn ya llegamos – dijo Tsuna entrando

-Bien entonces empecemos – dejo su tasa de café – primero quiero saber toda la información que descubrieron –

El primero en hablar fue Gokudera.

-Como le dije al Juudaime una señora vio a Chrome Dokuro corriendo con dirección a Kokujo a toda prisa –

-Bien – dijo Reborn

-Fuimos ahí pero solo encontramos a Fran – dijo Yamamoto

-Mukuro que encontraste – pregunto él bebe

-Efectivamente Arcobaleno, Chrome llego hasta la entrada de Kokujo pero algo se la llevo – contesto Mukuro ocultando su mirada

-Mukuro-san utilizo su poder para recrear lo que había pasado pyo – dijo Ken

-Luego de eso nos separamos para buscar fuera de Nanimori – siguió Chikusa arreglando sus lentes

-Esto… - Tsuna llamo la atención de todos

-Kfufufu que pasa Vongola? – pregunto Mukuro

-Esta mañana fui a buscar a Fran y conjugando nuestros poderes hicimos lo mismo que tu Mukuro, aunque esta vez escuchamos sus voces – dijo Tsuna

-Sus voces? –

-Si… - intervino Fran – gracias al poder de Tsuna-ni – _desde cuando lo llamaba "Tsuna-ni"_ pensó Mukuro - pudimos escuchar sus voces, la de Chrome-ne y las de dos desconocidos con otra presencia más – conto

Tsuna les explico lo que habían visto y escuchado tras las ilusiones de Fran para luego llegar a la conclusión que Chrome no había sido secuestrada si no que se había ido por su propia voluntad. Esto era más confuso pero era lo que había pasado.

Entonces ahora la pregunta era, porque se había ido.

-Bueno es momento de poner las cartas en la mesa – dijo Reborn

Fue cuando ex Arcobaleno saco un saco grande de no sé dónde poniéndolo al centro de todos los reunidos para luego abrirlo y dejar ver lo que traía dentro.

-Que?! –

-Es el papa de Juudaime! –

-Papa?! –

Todos vieron al señor Iemitsu Sawada atado de brazos y con una mordaza en la boca.

-Reborn que has hecho?! – grito Tsuna acercándose a su padre

-Traje la carta principal o por lo menos la que nos puede dar más información sobre Chrome – dijo Reborn

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos por cómo había traído al padre del castaño pero al escuchar que este señor tenía información de su querida amiga no le reclamaron al hitman.

-Estas bien? – pregunto Tsuna a su padre sacándole la mordaza de la boca

-Si… - contesto el rubio

-A qué se refiere con que tú tienes información sobre Chrome, papa? – fue directo al grano

El rubio vio a su hijo con una expresión seria y sin darse cuenta desvió la mirada.

-Papa… -

-Oya, oya, como dice el Arcobaleno ese señor tiene información – intervino Mukuro al darse cuenta de la actitud del rubio

Tsuna iba a desatar a su padre pero al darse cuenta también se alejó.

-Si Reborn dice la verdad y tienes algo que ver con la ida de Chrome no te lo perdonare – se dirigió a su padre ocultando su mirada bajo sus castaños cabellos

El silencio los invadió un momento pero solo por unos segundos hasta que Reborn hablo.

-Contéstame algo Mukuro, como conociste a Chrome? – pregunto

-Kfufufu ya les explique una vez que Chrome estaba al borde de la muerte y su voz por sobre vivir llego hasta mi aun cuando estaba en la prisión Vendicare – contesto el ilusionista

-Pero que más sabes? Tienes información sobre la familia de Chrome? – volvió a preguntar

-Claro que la sé, sus padres eran parte de una pequeña familia de la mafia y por tonta al querer salvar a un gato fue atropellada por un auto haciéndole perder muchos de sus órganos – volvió a contesta

-Y como se llamaba su familia? Como se llamaban sus padre? –

Ahí fue donde agarro a Mukuro, esa información no la sabia, no sabía casi nada, no, no sabía nada de su querida Chrome. Nunca le había interesado averiguar sobre el pasado de su compañera y tampoco quería tocar temas que pudieran llenarla de tristeza.

-Así que no sabes –

El ilusionista solo desvió la mirada hacia un lado enojado consigo mismo por pasar por alto importante.

-Reborn dinos de una vez que descubriste – dijo Tsuna para sorpresa de todos

El hitman solo suspiro y saco una Tablet donde guardaba una información que había robado al rubio frete a ellos y fue cuando el reacciono.

-Reborn no digas nada! Esto está fuera de los límites de Vongola! – grito Iemitsu con unos ojos muy abiertos

Al escuchar la voz casi grito del rubio todos supieron que esto era más serio de lo que pensaban.

-Habla Arcobaleno –

-Dinos ya Reborn – dijo Tsuna

-Tsuna no! – fue de nuevo callado por su propio hijo colocándole la mordaza

-Bueno… - el hitman abrió una carpeta de su Tablet mostrando un archivo de su querida amiga – este informe habla desde que Chrome Dokuro apareció frente a Iemitsu Sawada diciendo de su conexión con Mukuro Rokudo… de acuerdo a lo que dice, Iemitsu se reunió con ella en una casa a la afueras de Italia en medio de un bosque y el mar, hablaron sobre ser la intermediaria de Mukuro quien se convertiría en el guardián de la niebla de Tsuna y detalles sobre la conclusión de la persecución de Ken y Chikusa… -

-Así es – interrumpió Mukuro – fui yo quien hablo con Iemitsu Sawada no Chrome sobre un trato para que desapareciera la búsqueda de Ken y Chikusa pero no entiendo a qué viene todo esto –

-Mukuro crees que dejarían que una desconocida entrara a nuestra familia así como así? Estamos hablando del futuro de Vongola, aquí nadie ha sido libre de su pasado, todos fueron investigados sin exención por parte de la CEDEF y por órdenes del Noveno… yo recibí toda aquella información pero deje pasar por alto la información de Chrome ya que el guardián de la niebla eras tú no ella, ese fue mi error – admitió el hitman para sorpresa de todos otra vez – pero no cometo el mismo error dos veces, en ese informe hablan sobre unas cuantas cosas sobre Chrome, son pocas pero muy interesantes que nos pueden ayudar – ladeo una sonrisa

Todos prestaron la debida atención mientras que el rubio trataba de impedirlo pero sus brazos estaban atados con una extraña soga que estaba drenando sus llamas.

-El verdadero nombre de Chrome es Nagi, verdad Mukuro? – le pregunto

-Si – contesto

-Bueno su nombre completo es Nagi Francori como dice en este registro sus padres son Silvia de Francori y Oscar Francori, es lo que dice… pero ellos no son sus verdaderos padres, ya que a los 10 años fue adoptada por la familia Francori haciéndola sustituta de la hija que perdieron en un accidente, pero de nuevo nos topamos con una pared que es… quien es verdaderamente Nagi… - hizo una pausa solo unos segundos para respirar y decir – Nagi perteneció a la familia Rose –

-Familia Rose?! – se exalto Gokudera poniéndose pálido

-Que pasa Gokudera-kun? – pregunto Tsuna

-Kfufufu sí que me sorprende mi Nagi – agrego Mukuro que ocultaba sus ojos

-Qué pasa? – pregunto Yamamoto sin entender

-Por qué los dos se tensaron al EXTREMO – dijo Ryohei

-La familia Rose es… es… - Gokudera no sabía cómo explicarlo además de solo ponerse a pensar en esta familia le hacía sentir miedo?

-Yo explicare yo Gokudera – intervino Reborn – la familia Rose es…


	4. 3 Bienvenida Nagi Rose

**Se que me he precipitado con un nuevo capitulo cuando queria bajarlo una vez a la semana pero esk esk esk me gusto muxo y keria que supieran de una vez lo k seguia... espero k les guste tanto como a mi**

**Sin mas k decir les dejo el capitulo 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Bienvenida Nagi Rose<strong>

Todos estaban en la sala prestando toda la atención al bebe tutor de Tsuna.

-…una familia con una antigüedad muchas más que la de Vongola, dicen que hasta podría considerarse la primera familia mafiosa de Italia pero solo unos pocos sabían de su existencia incluyendo a en estos pocos a Giotto Vongola, información de su líder o miembros no se encuentra, estuvo durante muchos años oculta hasta hace 50 años que se supo de ella en una tragedia de una mansión a las afuera de Italia donde se reportó la extinción de la familia Reliquius, cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado ese día nadie lo sabe más que la propia familia Rose y los fallecidos… y actualmente según informes todos los integrantes de la familia Rose son mujeres, ningún hombre se ha visto o eso dicen… -

-Ningún hombre? Solo mujeres? – pregunto Yamamoto

-Así es… - _pero hay algunas dudas que tengo con lo que dijo Tsuna al ver a tres presencias_ – su líder actual tampoco se la conoce –

-Tiene alguna alianza con Vongola? – pregunto Tsuna mientras analizaba las cosas

-Solo el noveno lo sabría… creo –

Se quedaron un momento analizando las cosas, esto estaba yéndose fuera de su propio razonamiento pero una cosa que no dudaban era que iban a buscar a Chrome sea como sea.

Tsuna se acercó a su padre mirándolo desde arriba con unos ojos muy serios como cuando entraba a Hyper Mode sorprendiendo a su propio padre.

-Papa te lo pediré de una manera tranquila, dinos donde podemos encontrar a Chrome, porque por tus ojos lo sabes, verdad? –

-Vongola crees que en serio sepa donde se la llevaron? – dijo Fran

-Pues es el único que tiene más relación con Chrome y la familia Rose –

-Es cierto –

Le quitaron la mordaza de la boca.

-No creen que están yendo demasiado lejos por una simple chica? – dijo Iemitsu

Su comentario hizo hervir la sangre a todos los presentes que lo escucharon y en especial al grupo Kokujo que estaban ya dispuestos a matarlo.

-No podemos dejarla pyo! – se exalto Ken

-Kfufufu eso es muy cierto, Chrome me pertenece – afirmaba el guardián de la niebla

-Chrome también es parte de esta familia – decía Tsuna

Todos estaban de acuerdo.

-Se equivocan – hablo Iemitsu – ella no es parte de la familia Vongola –

Esto dejo de nuevo perplejos a todos que significaba lo que estaba diciendo Iemitsu.

-A que te refieres Iemitsu? – Pregunto Reborn – Chrome es parte de la familia Vongola ya que también es la guardiana de la niebla junto con Mukuro –

-Creen que puede haber simplemente dos guardianes con un mismo título? Eso es imposible – contesto – Chrome solo era un contenedor, un simple contenedor para traer al verdadero guardián de la niebla –

-Cállate – susurro Tsuna

-Solo alguien que sería desechada cuando el verdadero guardián regresara –

-Cállate – esta vez susurro Mukuro

-Una cosa que fue prestado por la familia Rose para… - no termino de hablar porque sin darse cuenta recibió un disparo en el hombro por parte del mejor hitman del mundo

Pero la bala que recibió solo fue una de goma que solo provoco un fuerte dolor sin herirlo gravemente.

-Hablar de esa manera de una guardiana e integrante de la familia Vongola es considerado un insulto y hasta traición – dijo Reborn ocultando sus ojos bajo su fedora

-Reborn – Tsuna estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho y dicho su tutor

-Kfufufu – se escuchó la risa de Mukuro – atrévete a decir esas palabras otra vez y morirás – lo apuntaba con su tridente que si no fuera por Chikusa que lo detuvo ahora mismo el rubio se encontraría atravesado por el tridente del guardián de la niebla

Los demás tampoco se quedaban atrás estaban con sus armas dispuesto a atacar al rubio por haber ofendido a alguien de sus camaradas.

Aunque nadie lo demostraba Chrome al ser la única chica del grupo era siempre protegida por todos.

-Padre si no nos das información ten por seguro que me olivare nuestro lazo sanguíneo y no detendré a mis guardianes – los ojos de Tsuna de nuevo estaban afilados

-Tsuna – susurro adolorido Iemitsu tratando de levantar el rostro y ver a su hijo

* * *

><p>En otra parte, muy lejos de Nanimori a las afueras de Italia…<p>

Las puertas de una majestuosa mansión se abrían dejando pasar a los recién llegados con una antigua camarada.

-Are? La dejaron inconsciente? – pregunto una voz juguetona

-Acaso puso resistencia? – pregunto otra voz está más fría

-Fue interesante Japón? – dijo curiosa otra voz

-Dejen de atosigarlos con preguntas chicas – esta vez era una voz más calmada – que es lo que se debe decir primero? –

-Okey – dijeron las dos anteriores voces

-Bienvenidos Gilbert, Sebastián, Allen – se escuchó más de tres voces dándoles la bienvenidas

-Estamos de vuelta – dijeron los tres nombrados empezando a caminar dentro cerrándose tras de ellos las puertas

Fueron pasando hasta una gran sala de una decoración antigua como si estuvieran dentro de un templo de la gran Grecia donde al fondo de esta había una gran silla de mármol con una persona sentada, una jovencita de largos cabellos azules y unos ojos rojos como la sangre quien mostraba una sonrisa sin sentimientos.

-Cumplimos con la orden Chie-sama – dijo Gilbert haciendo una reverencia

-Fue divertido estar fuera después de tantos años – comento Sebastián con una sonrisa juguetona haciendo también una reverencia

-Trajimos de vuelta a Nagi Rose – Allen se fue acercando con la joven que dormía entre sus brazos para colocarla en el suelo frente a la persona que estaba sentada y volver junto a sus dos compañeros

-Y cuéntenme tuvieron algún inconveniente? – pregunto acercándose a la jovencita del suelo

-Ninguno – contesto Gilbert

-Me alegro… -

-Ha pasado cinco años desde que no la vemos – dijo una jovencita de cabellos largos y ojos caramelo que llevaba una espada en la cintura saliendo detrás de una de las columnas acercándose

-Quiero ver ya todo lo que vio y vivió – salió otra chica más alta de ojos y cabellos verdes agua ondeados que llegaban hasta más debajo de su cintura (su peinado era dos coletas)

-La mandamos por una importante misión no perdamos tiempo – dijo otra chica de cabellos violeta y ojos gatos con una apariencia más madura que bajaba de un salto del segundo piso

-A mí me da más curiosidad saber qué es lo que sintió con las vendas puestas – apareció de la nada una niña pequeña de cabellos azules oscuros y unos ojos violetas, sin expresión alguna como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, con un osa entre sus brazos que estaba manchado de un rojo misterioso

-Es cierto no hay que perder tiempo… es hora que sus vendas sean quitadas otra vez – decía la chica de ojos rojos que parecía ser la líder

-Entonces con su permiso retomaremos nuestros puestos – dijo Gilbert retirándose con sus dos compañeros

-Gracias – escucharon

En la gran sala las jovencitas estaban rodeando a la inconsciente ex guardiana de la niebla con unas miradas calculadoras y frías.

-Chicas no estamos todas pero con nosotras vasta –

-Solo bastaría contigo Chie –

-Eso es cierto después de todos eres nuestra líder –

-No me hagan sonrojar por favor… comencemos de una vez, tenemos que darle la bienvenida de vuelta a nuestra querida Nagi – se separó a un cierta distancia

Las demás hicieron lo mismo, formando entre las cinco un circulo alrededor de nuestra durmiente Nagi.

Para que de repente se viera una luz debajo de los pies de ellas cinco y así se fuera formando líneas que dibujaron una estrella y empezaran a recitar…

_**Para todos aquellos que quieran la verdad revelada.**_

_**Corazones abiertos y secretos rotos. **_

Las palabras despertaban de su sueño a Nagi…

_**Desde ahora hasta que sea ahora otra vez. **_

_**Aquellos quienes ahora en esta casa están oirán de otras bocas la verdad**_

…poco a poco sus ojos se abrían viendo borrosamente las imágenes de cinco personas… pero al escuchar la oración que recitaban juntas sus ojos se abrieron por completo…

_**La fantasía termino, la realidad despertó.**_

_**Es una respuesta lo que busco. **_

…su cuerpo estaba siendo aprisionado por unas cadenas que reconocería donde sea… quiso oponerse a ellas pero era imposible y lo sabía…

-Por favor no… - susurro

_**Una pregunta arde en este fuego. **_

_**Luego de lo cual la memoria termina. **_

-No… no… - negaba con la cabeza

_**Quita las vendas de nuestros ojos.**_

_**Danos la luz y oscuridad para ver la verdad.**_

A la misma vez que la oración se iba terminando las vendas de sus ojos iban cayendo… despertando a su verdadero yo…

_**Abre nuestros ojos a nuestro mundo**_

_**NAGI ROSE DESPIERTA YA!**_

-NOOOO! – grito al ver como todos sus sentimientos se habían ido y con ello la imagen de su amado… Mukuro-sama…

La misma luz que iluminaba bajo los pies de las cinco chicas se juntó para iluminar el cuerpo de la ahora Nagi Rose… pasando de luz blanca a una luz oscura.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos observando el regreso de su amada compañera.

-Bienvenida Nagi – se acercó Chie estirándole un mano para que se levantara del suelo

Sin esperar un segundo tomo su mano y se levantó.

-Nagi hemos visto todo… estamos muy contentas de que hayas cumplido con tu misión – dijo quitándole el parche que cubría su ojo derecho – con esto podemos comenzar lo planeado… - dejo ver aquella sonrisa sin sentimientos

-Chie-sama… está segura de eso? – le pregunto Nagi

-A que te refieres? –

-Lo vio no? Ellos son la luz… nosotras oscuridad… manchar sus manos con la luz será problemático… hasta para juntas –

-Esa es tu opinión? – pregunto la chica con un rostro más maduro – o la de Chrome Dokuro? -

Nagi volteo a observarla con unos ojos monocromáticos sin sentimientos.

-Esa persona ya no existe… - contesto – solo es información que puede cambiar las cosas… ustedes vieron y si piensan que ellos se quedaran tranquilos cometerán un error –

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Nagi – dijo la menor de todas – de acuerdo a lo que vi esos chicos vendrán por su querida compañera Chrome Dokuro… y no se rendirán fácilmente… -

-No hasta que la vean… muerta – agrego la más juguetona

-Entonces si no se rendirán tan fácilmente como piensan… hay que esperar… ellos vendrán a nosotras sin que ninguna de nosotras mueva un dedo – dijo Chie caminando a su asiento

-Sera interesante conocerlos… - rio la chica de la espada

Las demás también tenían interés y mucho, el plan que ellas habían ideado se cumpliría sin que movieran un solo dedo y eso les resolvería muchas cosas como también arruinar otras pero lo dejaron así ya que era lo mejor.

-Chie-sama – se acercó Nagi

-Qué pasa? –

-Me devolvería eso – señalo el parche negro que tenía su líder en sus manos

-Lo quieres? –

-Si –

Observo un momento el parche negro de sus manos para luego levantar la mirada a su recién llegada compañera estirando su mano para devolverle su pertenencia.

-Cuídalo… es una pertenencia valiosa que puede desaparecer –

Nagi la observo un momento como si sus ojos mostraran un gran vacío para luego tomar el parche negro que le pertenecía y alejarse de sus compañeras y líder sin antes decir.

-Valiosa? Por favor recuerda que lo único valioso para nosotras eres tu Chie-sama –

Sus palabras eran ciertas y todas estaban de acuerdo, después de todo, sus vidas eran solo un objeto, un material que solo existía para proteger a la persona que les había dado un motivo para vivir, solo un motivo para abrirles los ojos a la realidad y no la fantasía en la que vivieron desde que nacieron.

Por los pasillos iba caminando Nagi sin tener un rumbo fijo, se había alejado de la sala porque no se sentía cómoda estando con ellas, sus compañeras, aunque sus vendas habían sido quitadas y ahora veía la verdadera apariencia del mundo a su alrededor algo dentro de ella oprimía su corazón, ella no recordaba haberse sentido de esa manera antes ni siquiera cuando fue Chrome Dokuro… pero era como si dentro de su ser hubiera un gran vacío que por primera vez en su vida era doloroso sentir… se detuvo para abrir su mano y ver el parche negro que había pedido.

Ya no lo necesitaba pero no quería separarse de esta pertenencia…

_Cuídalo… es una pertenencia valiosa que puede desaparecer_

-No es cierto – susurro apretando sus manos hasta el punto de empezar a sangrar y manchar el parche de rojo

-Nagi-sama – escucho una voz

-Qué quieres Sebastián –

-Me ordenaron que le enseñara su habitación si no es mucho pedir sígame –

Sin responder lo siguió pasando por unos pasillos del segundo piso hasta llegar a una puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

-Las cosas cambiaron un poco después de cinco años pero sus pertenencias se encuentran dentro – dijo Sebastián entregándole una llave

-Okey –

Sebastián era el mayordomo de la familia Rose desde que se formó esta, mucho tiempo había pasado de tantas generaciones pero el seguía teniendo la misma apariencia pero que se podía esperar de un _**demonio**_.

-Sebastián – lo detuvo antes que se retirara

-Desea algo? –

-Paso algo cuando fueron por mí? Recuerdo mi misión y ciertas partes de lo que viví con Vongola pero… no recuerdo que hayan ido por mí… -

-No lo recuerda? Que extraño… pero puedo decirle que cuando fuimos por usted, usted misma nos pidió un tiempo para hacer algo, le dimos una hora y sin ponérselo a pensar se fue corriendo hasta una casa que me pareció ver que pertenecía al décimo Vongola para luego salir corriendo e irse al lugar donde era la residencia actual del guardián de la niebla… pero al llegar a la entrada el tiempo se había acabado y usted conoce a Allen, si él dice una hora esa hora se cumple – termino de explicar

-Ya veo… muchas gracias por contármelo – agradeció entrando a su habitación

La habitación era una distinta pero sus cosas se encontraban dentro, todo estaba ordenado y limpio supuso que Sebastián o Gilbert se encargaban de la limpieza como siempre.

Ella recordaba que siempre le gusto estar metida dentro de su habitación sin salir ni relacionarse con ninguna de sus compañeras si no fuera por una misión, le gustaba estar en paz dentro de su habitación sin ver la realidad del mundo exterior que conocía muy bien.

Pero esta vez… esta habitación la hacía sentir incomoda, miserable y solitaria.

No quería estar allí, no quería abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de la soledad en la que se encontraba, algo dentro de ella quemaba y la hacía sentir como si el mundo que ahora veía otra vez, la realidad que sus ojos dejaba ver la convirtieran en cenizas.

Sus piernas cedieron cayendo al suelo apoyándose contra la puerta.

-Sálvame… - salió de sus labios

A quien le pedía que la "salvara" a quien estaba pidiéndolo socorro… a quien… y sin darse cuenta por su mente paso la imagen de la familia Vongola.

-NO! – grito levantándose bruscamente – ellos no son nada! No son nada! Solo era parte de mi misión, no son nada… NADA! –

Para ver como algo caía de sus ropas.

Era un pequeño paquete blanco con un rosón violeta oscuro, se arrodillo para levantarlo y abrirlo dejando al descubierto una pequeña cajita dentro llevaba un collar y un dije con forma de búho.

Sin darse cuenta sintió que algo salía de sus ojos y bajaba por sus mejillas, se tocó percatándose que era un líquido húmedo, no parecía sangre pero no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

Aquella sensación que oprimía su corazón se fue incrementando causándole dolor un fuerte dolor que parecía que la desgarraba por dentro.

-Mu… ku… ro… sama… -

Sentía dolor pero aunque lo sintiera y un líquido desconocía bajaba por sus mejillas seguía sin tener sentimientos… apretó la cajita fuertemente llevándolo a su pecho y volver a repetir aquel nombre que pertenecía al guardián de la niebla de la familia Vongola.

-Mukuro-sama… -

* * *

><p>En Nanimori en la casa del futuro capo de la familia Vongola.<p>

-Entonces está decidido – decía Tsuna

-Viajare a Italia para informarle al noveno sobre la situación – se retiraba el hitman sacando a rastras consigo al rubio Iemitsu todo golpeado e inconsciente

-Entonces Vongola esperare pero más te vale que sea rápido porque no pienso dejar a mi querida Nagi por mucho tiempo – dijo Mukuro desapareciendo entre sus nieblas con sus compañeros de Kokujo

Dejando solo a los guardianes de la tormenta, lluvia y sol con su jefe.

-Chicos están seguros que irán, esto va a ser muy peligroso –

-Tsuna no podemos dejar a Chrome es parte del grupo – sonrió Yamamoto

-Si usted va Juudaime iré con usted a rescatar a Dokuro y además… tampoco puedo dejarla… - esto último lo susurro

-No puedo dejarle la diversión EXTREMA a todos ustedes! – dijo/grito Ryohei – y tampoco puedo dejar a la amiga de Kyoko! –

Sus tres compañeros estaban determinados a seguir a su jefe y rescatar a su compañera, aunque sabían que esto no sería fácil después de saber muchas cosas que obligaron a decir a Iemitsu que fue torturado a confesar. La familia Rose era peligrosa y más peligrosa de lo que se podrían imaginar.

Pero no eso no les importaba, nada les importaba, Chrome estaba en medio y aunque fue su voluntad hasta cierta parte el irse no podían dejarla así como así.

Su decisión al irse y su decisión al arrepentirse en el último momento, debían saberlo.

-Entonces vayan avisando a sus familias que nos iremos a Italia en uno de estos días - dijo Tsuna

-Si! – respondieron los tres guardianes

El destino los estaba llevando a rescatar a su querida compañera pero este destino caprichoso les estaba preparando algo más aparte de volver a ver a Chrome… una unión que cambiaría mucho más su mundo.


	5. 4 Llegada a Italia

**Perdonen el retraso pero esk he estado sin internet y mi mente se blokeo con esta historia, no es tan largo pero no podia dejarlos sin capitulo tanto tiempo... de nuevo perdonenme... TwT sin mas que decir les dejo leer **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4: Llegada a Italia <strong>

Había pasado una semana desde la partida de Reborn a Italia para informarle al noveno sobre lo ocurrido con Chrome y recolectar alguna información adicional sobre la familia Rose.

En el despacho del noveno…

-Obtuviste alguna información noveno? –

-Más de lo que puedas imaginarte Reborn… pero no sé si sea buena idea –

-Lo que sea veré si actuare, ya estoy harto de las llamadas del Dame-Tsuna suplicándome que regrese porque ya no soporta las torturas de Mukuro -

-Bueno tu tampoco te quedas atrás – dejo escapar una risita

-Si no fueras el noveno ya estarías muerto – no le gusto la risita

-Lo siento… bueno lo que quería decirte es que por alguna extraña razón al querer reunir información, Coyote me trajo una carta – le enseño la carta – está dirigida al décimo… de parte de la líder de los Rose –

Esto no se lo espero nadie.

-Estas seguro que es de ellos? –

-Tiene el legítimo sello y no se puede abrir ni siquiera con mi llama del cielo… parece que supiera que solo debe ser abierta por la llama del décimo, de Tsuna -

-Entonces tendremos que entregársela cuanto antes –

-Te iras hoy? –

-Sí, estoy al límite si recibo otra llamada de Dame-Tsuna cuando lo vea lo matare – iba saliendo – y no queremos que eso ocurra, verdad noveno? –

-Correcto – sonrió forzadamente – solo da una llamada y los recibiremos –

-Chao Noveno –

-Chao Reborn –

Mientras en Japón, Nanimori.

-YA NO MASSSSS! – gritaba un castaño mientras intentaba huir del ilusionista de su guardián de la niebla

-Te dije que no esperaría un día más! Entrégame el anillo! – Mukuro iba corriendo detrás de Tsuna

-Reborn me matara si te lo doy! – seguía corriendo

-Me importa un bledo ese Arcobaleno! –

-Pues a mí me importa mi vida! –

-Deja al Juudaime! – a la carrera se les unía Gokudera

-Yo Tsuna – también Yamamoto se les unió

Solo faltaba…

-Una carrera EXTREMOOOOO! –

-Noooo! – grito Tsuna llegando al instituto

Mala decisión.

-Los morderé hasta la muerte – Kyoya estaba en la entrada con una expresión muy cabreado por el escándalo que hacían y perturbaban su tranquila Nanimori

Había pasado una semana desde que Reborn se había ido a Italia y la vida del futuro decimo Jefe de los Vongola estaba por terminar si su tutor no regresaba.

-VUELVE REBORN! – volvió a gritar

Gracias a una fuerza divina Tsuna conservo su vida pero todo su cuerpo lo tenía cubierto por heridas y vendas.

Camino a casa…

-Esos idiotas hacerle esto al Juudaime – renegaba Gokudera también había terminado lastimado por ponerse de escudo

-Fue divertido… pero faltaba… - Yamamoto sonrió decaído

Los tres comprendían, faltaba Chrome, la tierna y tímida Chrome quien siempre trataba de calmarlos.

-Supo algo mas Juudaime? – pregunto

-Intente llamar hoy a Reborn pero tiene el celular apagado… y últimamente parece muy enojado por mis insistentes llamadas… espero que no me castigue cuando vuelva… - temblaba de solo imaginarlo

-Espero que vuelva pronto con buenas noticias – comento Yamamoto

-Nosotros no podemos hacer mucho ahora pero lo haremos cuando vuelva Reborn-san –

-Tenemos que estar atentos… recuerden que nos iremos cuando él nos de la información – dijo Tsuna

Sus dos guardianes asintieron con la cabeza, ya habían informado a sus familias de su viaje a Italia pero la partida seria de improvisto y no sabían cuándo pero ninguno se iba a retractar a último momento.

Al llegar a casa de Tsuna…

-Ya llegue – aviso Tsuna desde la entrada

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna

-Mama? –

Entro junto a sus dos guardianes buscando a Nana su mama pero en vez de encontrarla a ella encontraron a quien querían ver desde que se había ido a Italia.

-Reborn! – gritaron los tres

-Hacen mucho escandalo – dijo el hitman

-A qué hora llegaste? – pregunto Tsuna

Pero al momento en que pregunto recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Hiiiiii! – grito asustado

-Juudaime se encuentra bien? –

-Eso si debió dolor Jajaja –

-En el aeropuerto a las 7 am los quiero a todos – informo Reborn tomando su café

-Encontraste algo? – se iba sobando la cabeza

-Tienes una invitación –

-Una invitación? Reborn no tenemos tiempo para invitaciones, Mukuro no va a esperar más… desde que te fuiste esta insoportable y fue peor cuando le quite el anillo de la niebla – de solo recordar las lágrimas se le escapaban agradeciendo a dios que siguiera con vida

Pero de nuevo recibió otro golpe.

-Reborn ya basta! – se quejo

-La invitación es de la familia Rose –

-Eh?! – de nuevo gritaron los tres

-Ya avise a Ryohei, Hibari y Mukuro así que más vale que se presenten puntual no los dejare –

Sus dos guardianes se despidieron y cuando estuvieron solos Reborn le entrego la carta a Tsuna, que como dijo en noveno esta solo se abrió con la llama del décimo.

Tsuna se quedó en silencio leyendo la carta para que luego que terminara se volviera a quedar en silencio con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Que decía Tsuna? – pregunto Reborn

Su estudiante no respondió por unos segundos para luego observar a su tutor y dijera…

-Ellos… -

Al día siguiente como Reborn dijo todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto.

-Juudaime, Reborn-san – saludo Gokudera

-Yo Tsuna, pequeñín – Yamamoto había llegado junto a Gokudera

-Buenas EXTREMAS! –

-Hola Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Oni-san –

-Kfufufu – se escuchó una risa conocida – más vale que no sea una pérdida de tiempo Arcobaleno… no estoy dispuesto a esperar un minuto más – advirtió

-Te sorprenderás mucho del motivo de este viaje pero no prometo nada – dijo Reborn

-Entonces habla de una vez Arcobaleno –

Todos esperaban la respuesta y aunque Reborn quería divertirse más viendo sus caras desesperadas de la décima generación suspiro dirigiendo una mirada a su estudiante quien entendió y se puso al frente.

-El vuelo sale en 15 minutos… cuando lleguemos seremos recibidos por el noveno y… - hizo una pausa momentánea – uno de los Rose –

-Que?! –

-Tsuna recibió una invitación junto a todos sus guardianes de la jefa de la familia Rose – dijo Reborn

-Entonces… - un rayo de luz se vio en los ojos de los guardianes sobre todo en el grupo Kokujo

-La carta era una invitación de la líder de los Rose como dijo Reborn, en ella me dice que quiere vernos personalmente por haber cuidado de una de sus familiares y como agradecimiento hará una pequeña fiesta donde solo ellos, las familias Shimon, Cavallone, Millifiore, el escuadrón Varia y Vongola estamos invitados –

Que los invitaran era razonable pero porque también a las otras familias? Hasta Varia habían sido invitados. Algo se estaba planeando.

-Iremos – dijo Tsuna – pero tendremos que estar atentos de lo que pueda pasar, todos sabemos que la familia Rose no es como las demás familias, hay muchas cosas que se desconocen y ahora que quieran conocernos a nosotros… es sospechoso… - todos lo sabían – y una cosa más – iba a agregar dirigiendo su mirada a Mukuro – dijeron que nos agradecerían pero no se sabe si la encontraremos ahí –

Había muchas cosas sospechosas y algunas eran obvias pero Mukuro y sus compañeros no les importaba nada de eso.

Algo dentro del corazón vacío de Mukuro le decía que tenía que verla, tenía que escuchar su voz llamándolo como siempre "Mukuro-sama", tenía que recuperar a su Nagi.

Subieron al avión con determinación y con un único objetivo que era recuperar a su compañera.

Mientras que en la mansión Rose.

-Estas segura que hacemos lo correcto al invitarlos? –

-Acaso les tienes miedo? – Chie quería provocar a su compañera

-Yo miedo? Ja – bufo – tener aquellas emociones nunca –

-Chie-sama le aviso a Nagi sobre la llegada de nuestros invitados? –

-No, quiero que sea una sorpresa… quiero ver que hará cuando los vea –

El viaje fue escandaloso como siempre, Tsuna en ocasiones rezaba porque no destruyeran el avión, no quería morir por motivos estúpidos. Y a la vez agradecía que el avión era uno privado perteneciente a Vongola.

El avión descendió y como habían dicho el noveno los esperaba…

Tsuna y sus guardianes bajaron del avión bien elegantes, trajes que Reborn les había obligo a ponerse.

-Qué bueno es verte de nuevo Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo el noveno acercándose al menor para abrazarlo

-Abuelo… a mí también me alegra verte otra vez aunque no en estas condiciones –

-Hablaremos con calma de ese asunto más tarde–

-Si –

-Por cierto quiero presentarte a… - una pequeña niña se iba acercando – ella es la persona que vino a recibirlos de parte de la familia Rose –

-Mi nombre es Rene Rose – dijo monotamente al niña – vengo en representación a la familia Rose por petición de mi líder… -

Sin duda era hermosa la pequeña niña, esos cabellos largos azules oscuros… esa piel blanca como la nieve… los ojos violeta y con el vestido que vestía la hacía ver como una muñeca.

-Donde esta Chrome?! – Mukuro fue directo

-Mukuro – Tsuna no sabía que hacer

-Chrome? Se refiere a Nagi-chan? –

-Si – asintió Tsuna

Sin duda todos estaban con una expresión de impaciencia… pero ninguno espero lo que ahora veían, esa sonrisa sin sentimientos.

-Ella… no tengo la menor idea como se encontrara, se ha encerrado en su habitación y no ha salido desde que ha llegado… - contesto

-No ha salido?! –

-Que le han hecho?! – dijo Fran molesto

Al ver al pequeño niño de cabello verdes, Rene le llamo mucho la atención, algo dentro de ella dio un fuerte golpe como una bala…

-Tú me gustas – declaro Rose señalando a Fran – debes ser portador de las nieblas con luz – empezaba a caminar hacia el – aquí hay dos personas más con esas llamas pero las tuyas son más divertidas… - ya estaba frente a frente – y también sería divertido convertirte en un muñeco – su voz demostró que no mentía, un escalofrió paso por el cuerpo de todos

Pero fue más sorpresa lo que ahora miraban.

Rose le había dado en beso en la mejilla a Fran.

-Te prestare a Tori – una mariposa azul apareció – devuélvemela en la fiesta –

Sin más que hacer miro por última vez a Tsuna para luego empezar a desaparecer entre nieblas negras.

-Sin duda será divertido… - escucharon su voz desapareciendo a la misma vez que ella

Todos quedaron estáticos, ahora más que antes estaban preocupados, una niña había ido a recibirlos como representante de los Rose pero aunque la niña parecía ser inofensiva solo era una fachada sin duda esa niña era peligrosa.

-Tsunayoshi-kun estas bien? – pregunto el noveno al ver que ninguno reaccionaba

-Abuelo… debemos hablar – dijo Tsuna bajando su rostro

-Si… -

En limosinas se retiraron a la mansión de los Vongola donde fueron recibidos por la servidumbre muy bien.

Tsuna no perdió el tiempo y mando a descansar a sus guardianes como una orden sabiendo que si no lo hacia ellos no obedecerían y él se retiró con el noveno para conversar de una vez por todas.

En el despacho del noveno…

-Como esta Nana-san? – pregunto el noveno

-Está bien gracias por preguntar pero por favor pasemos a lo importante de una vez –

Los ojos de Tsuna mostraban que no quería irse por las ramas.

-De acuerdo a la recolección de información que no es mucha sabemos dónde se ubican pero no está confirmado porque está siendo protegido por poderosas nieblas, ni siquiera Viper pudo deshacerlas –

-No pudo? Pero ella es la mejor… -

-Parece que alguien más poderosa que ella ha aparecido, pero ese no es el problema principal… hay un camino por el cual puedes adentrarte un poco… aunque antes de que dar un paso más se encuentra un hombre de vestimenta blanca y mascara con unas garras largas en una mano, siempre dice la mismas palabras "Pasa y encuentra la muerte" –

-Aun guardia? –

-Eso parece… Coyote llego muy herido al volver, ese hombre de blanco es muy fuerte –

-Entonces no podremos entrar… -

-Su seguridad es muy poderosa, pero estamos hablando de la familia Rose, ellos son la familia más fuerte de asesinos –

-Aquella niña Rene… también es una… -

-Asesina, sin duda alguna, aunque sea una niña te habrás dado cuenta que su aroma desprende un olor a sangre mezclada con algo dulce… -

-Pero si esto es así… porque nos invitaron? No que estaban ocultos? Noveno dime todo de la alianza que tienes con ellos –

-La alianza… lo siento Tsunayoshi-kun no puedo darte ningún dato sobre eso… si lo dijera podría ir contra la omerta –

-La omerta? Tanto así? –

-Es complicado… pero Tsunayoshi-kun tienes una oportunidad, podremos entrar a la mansión, conoceremos a la líder y podrás ver a tu guardiana –

-Lo se… pero esto está siendo sospechoso noveno… quiero rescatar a Chrome pero a la vez tengo miedo que algo pase en esa reunión y mi familia salga lastimada –

El noveno se paró de su asiento y se acercó a su sucesor llevando una mano sobre el cabello del menor dándole suaves caricias.

-Ten valor… - fue lo único que dijo el noveno

Luego de esto Tsuna se retiró a su habitación para descansar, el día que iba a venir iba a moverlos más de lo que todos podían imaginarse.


End file.
